This invention relates to oil recovery devices and, more specifically, to an artificial lift for recovering oil from wells that do not have sufficient bottom hole pressure to raise the oil to the surface. The apparatus includes an accumulator to receive the oil in the casing and a vent line to the surface which may subsequently be pressurized to raise the oil contained in the accumulator into the production tubing and, subsequently, to the well head. The upper casing may be pressurized for gas lift of a piston type device (or plunger), or used as a pressure storage tank.